The proposed work involves ascertaining the effects of several cancer chemotherapeutic drugs (5-fluorouracil, methotrexate, cyclophosphamide, adriamycin) on salivary glands and on secreted saliva. Experiments will include determining changes in flow rate, ion concentration, and organic composition of saliva collected following either isoproterenol or pilocarpine stimulation of animals treated with one of the above mentioned drugs. The mechanism by which ionic concentrations are altered will be ascertained using both back perfusion techniques and electrophysiological measurements during perfusion of the main excretory duct. The results of these experiments will be correlated with changes in ATPase activity of salivary gland fractions. Changes in protein composition of saliva following cancer chemotherapeutic drugs will be monitored using electrophoresis. The various effects mentioned above will be monitored after several different doses of drug, different lengths of time of drug administration, and during recovery from the drug effects.